A Tentative Friendship
by randomthoughtbubble
Summary: A one-shot featuring Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius finds Albus in the library in an embarrassing position. I will prob. turn this into a series of one shots about the pair. Friendship fic at the moment, might be slash in later chaps.


**A/N: A Drabble. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am simply playing with her characters. In this story, in my head, Albus and Scorpius are in their fifth or sixth year. It's meant to be a friendship fic, but I guess you can read slash into it if you want. I will probably turn this story into a series of one-shots between Albus and Scorpius, later chapters might contain slash, but I'm not sure yet. Any resemblance to other stories is completely unintentional. Rated T to be safe. I love reviews, so if you liked it (or hated it) please let me know!**

**

* * *

**

Albus Potter was extremely glad that he had made it out of the Gryffindor common room without any of his family members seeing him. Its not that he didn't love them all, it was just that he couldn't lie to save his life (a fact they all knew and one the Rose and James loved to exploit). And Albus really didn't want to try and explain why he was heading to the library. He gripped his backpack a bit tighter and shot a guilty look back down the hallway that led to Gryffindor tower.

It was with relief that Albus discovered his favourite secluded corner of the library abandoned. With a last surreptitious glance around he pulled a book out of his bag and started to read. It was still early and Albus was uninterrupted for about an hour and was so absorbed in his reading that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him; a voice that was inches away from his left ear.

"Romance novels Potter? I never pegged you for a Fifi LaFolle fan." Albus' heart sank towards his knees as he turned to face an amused Scorpius Malfoy. It was lucky perhaps that the Slytherin boy was alone. Albus tried to subtly slip the novel back into his bag.

"Romance novels? I don't know what you mean Malfoy." Scorpius snorted in disbelief and circled to the front of Al's chair, snatching the lurid pink book out of his backpack on the way.

"_The Werewolf and the Captivating Witch_ of the infamous _Enchanted Encounters _series. Interesting choice." Albus felt his face turning red. But, as embarrassed as he was, at least it wasn't James or Rose finding him cornered in the library with the latest Fifi LaFolle creation. Scorpius wasn't someone Albus considered a friend, but they got along fairly well in lessons. There was a chance Albus could convince him not to tell the entire Weasley-Potter clan about this guilty pleasure.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing really. I came over initially to see if you had finished our potions assignment, I was having some trouble with the theory, but when I noticed what you were reading I couldn't resist getting a closer look." Scorpius flopped gracefully into the armchair next to Al's. Albus glared at him. Scorpius grinned. "Come on Al, you have to see that this is pretty funny." Albus couldn't think of anything to say to this so he stayed silent, watching the Slytherin carefully. "Well, if this book is so interesting I'll have to give it a try." Albus watched in horror as Scorpius opened the book at random and began to read to himself.

"Look, Scorpius...its just...my cousin convinced...It's not like I was really into it or anything." Albus winced at the obviously defensive tone in his voice. Scorpius continued to read. "Really, its not a good book," Al began again, rather desperately, "its just that my cousin is really into them and I...I...uh...lost a bet..." He trailed off as he saw Scorpius' eyes widen and begin to move more rapidly over the page. "Um, Scorpius?" Albus tried again, louder and more insistent this time, "Could I have the book back please? It's only that I should be heading back to my common room, and I'm going to have to return it..." Scorpius stared at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Merlin's beard Potter. This is a dirty book." Albus swallowed with difficulty.

"Um, really? I...uh...hadn't gotten very far into it."

"Liar. You were at least halfway through. And this is a dirty book. In fact, it's almost _pornographic_." The last word was said in a stage-whisper. Scorpius smirked. "A book like this, its bound to be corrupting your innocent Gryffindor mind." Albus could feel heat filling his face again.

"Look, could I just have it back please." Al was looking at his shoes as he said this. He could feel Scorpius' eyes on him. There was a long pause before Scorpius replied.

"Al, could I borrow it?" The voice was very quiet, almost a whisper. Albus slowly raised his head to look Scorpius in the eye.

"What?"

"I haven't had a chance to pick this one up yet, even though it came out _months_ ago. It's been driving me crazy not being able to read it." Al stared at the other boy in shock for a moment. Then he grinned.

"You can borrow it on one condition."

"What's that."

"Don't tell anybody where you got it from."

"Deal."


End file.
